Une Demande en Mariage
by PotterPrincess705
Summary: Ma première version de la demande en mariage de James et Lily Potter en un minuscule O.S.


**Titre :** Une Demande en Mariage

 **Auteure :** PotterPrincess705

 **Pairing :** Lily Evans/James Potter

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Ceci est un tout petit OS que j'ai écrit en projet d'une fiction plus longue, mais j'ai finalement préférée réécrire cet événement sous un autre point de vue et différement. Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré le côté très "guimauve" !

* * *

Lily rejetait ses cheveux dans son dos quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement. James et Lily l'avaient acheté après la fin de leurs études, et bien qu'il soit en principe le leur, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix y séjournaient régulièrement. James devait être rentré de sa mission, de sorte de ce qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule. S'avançant prudemment, elle passa en revue les pièces qui composaient le lieu. La guerre battait son plein, et la prudence était de rigueur, spécialement pour les gens engagés publiquement dans la lutte contre Voldemort, mais aussi tout simplement pour les nés-moldus. Faisant partie de ces deux catégories, Lily faisait très attention. Toujours étonnée par l'absence de vie dans son appartement, elle entra dans la cuisine et découvrit avec stupeur un mot sur la table. "Retrouve-moi là où tout a commencé pour nous. J."

La méfiance de la jeune femme s'estompa peu à peu. Elle souriait, "où tout a commencé" signifiait forcément Pré-au-lard. C'était en ce lieu que Lily avait finalement accepté et fait part de ses sentiments au jeune homme, pendant leur dernière année. Cet endroit était aussi la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient à chacune de leurs rencontres, pour vérifier leurs identités respectives. L'Ordre avait installé ce dispositif après une série de meurtre commises par des mange-morts qui avaient pris l'apparences des proches des victimes. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi James lui avait donné rendez-vous là-bas.

-Le seul moyen de le savoir est de s'y rendre... murmura-t-elle.

La rouquine transplana jusqu'au village, en prenant soin de relancer les sorts de protection autour de son appartement, qu'elle avait désactivé pour entrer, et de garder sa baguette à la main. Une fois arrivée, elle put constater qu'elle était une nouvelle fois seule. Lily s'avança dans la rue, se désolant du fait que celle-ci soit abandonnée. Le conflit avait vidé les lieux publics, les sorciers avaient eu de la peine à envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. Plus personne n'osait sortir, de peur de ne pas pouvoir retourner auprès des siens. Elle sursauta quand une main se posant au creux de ses reins interrompit le flux de ses pensées.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, puis se tournant vers James, C'est toi...

-Je t'ai fait peur ? dit-il d'une voix teintée de nervosité.

Cette journée était définitivement bizarre : James qui lui donnait rendez-vous hors de chez eux malgré les consignes de sécurité très strictes, et qui semblait nerveux. James Potter n'était anxieux qu'en de rares occasions, il laissait voir sa vulnérabilité le moins possible. Les seules fois où elle l'avait entraperçu furent lors de leur premier vrai rencard ou encore quand il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui... A l'évocation de ses souvenirs, Lily sourit et se pencha vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici ? Ton message m'a semblé bien mystérieux. déclara la rousse.

-Je voulais... te demander quelque chose. commença James qui cherchait visiblement ses mots.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici... dit doucement la jeune femme après quelques instants de silence.

-Je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit idéal, continua le sorcier qui avait son habituelle assurance, le lieu où notre histoire a commencé.

Lily aurait voulu lui exprimer combien elle appréciait le romantisme de cette tirade, mais jugea préférable de se taire.

-Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, mais bien plus d'années que je t'aime, toi et ton caractère de feu.

Puis, se mettant à genoux, l'homme ouvrit une boîte contenant une bague où brillait un rubis, devant les yeux déjà remplis de larmes de Lily.

-Lily Evans, veux-tu faire de moi le sorcier le plus heureux de cette Terre en acceptant de m'épouser ?

La rousse était chamboulée par cette demande, en s'attendant absolument pas à ça en venant ici. Même si elle se trouvait trop jeune pour le mariage, la jeune femme en avait déjà rêvé. Elle aimait James plus que quiconque, et même si cela lui déchirait le coeur de penser cela nous étions en guerre : leurs vies étaient en danger à chaque moment et ces derniers se devaient d'être savourés plus que jamais. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'ils devaient vivre. Alors pour ces malheureuses raisons et encore plus car elle savait que James était l'amour de sa vie, elle lui répondit d'un simple :

-Oui.

Les deux tourtereaux s'enlacèrent avant de revenir à Londres, le coeur en folie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews !


End file.
